


I Can Be Perfect for You

by melodicchaos



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: College, F/M, I cried while writing this, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Recreational Drug Use, i love these two, they own my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: As a high schooler, Natalie Goodman didn't expect herself to stay with Henry forever.As an adult, she had completely proven her high school self wrong.





	I Can Be Perfect for You

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to syl for tossing me head first into the n2n fandom. I'm in love, however the lack of fanfics is annoying so here I am. They deserve it.

“Here’s a proposition,” Henry started, taking a long drag from his joint. It was a Saturday, his parents weren’t home, and they were high. Well, Henry was high, and Natalie was second-hand high. Dan had been preoccupied at the office — ever since Diana left he had been spending a lot more time there, not that Natalie complained, but the house was now filled with the memories and voices of the past lingering all around her — so he didn’t notice his daughter’s absence either. The scent of marijuana filled Henry’s home as the teenagers were sprawled out on his couch, Natalie’s legs in his lap. 

“We get snacks from your kitchen?” she suggested, looking up at him. Henry was cute when he was high, his eyes got softer and he ran his hands through his hair a lot and he rambled about anything and everything on his mind. 

He laughed carelessly, tossing his head back. “Yeah, no, we should definitely do that. But, something else too,” he grinned. “Let’s get married.”

Natalie stared at Henry for a few minutes, trying to understand if he was serious or not. “Get married? What, like elope like my parents? Henry, you’re joking, right?” she questioned, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Not right now. After college,” Henry shrugged, taking another drag. 

“We might break up before college, or during it. You come up with the craziest schemes when you’re high, I swear to fucking God.” 

“Like what? Telling you I love you? Look how that turned out, Nat,” he pointed out, placing a kiss on her temple. 

Natalie rolled her eyes, barely glancing up at him. “More like the time you thought we could stop climate change by removing everything that’s using a ton of fossil fuels.”

“It’s a good idea!” Henry cried.

“It’s impractical! That’s not my point. My point is—we don’t know what life could look like in a few years.”

“It’s just a proposition, Natalie.”

“Look, Henry. I don’t...I don’t think it’s a good idea. Partially because you’re stoned out of your mind, and partially because of my family history. My mom started going off the wall in college, after Gabe and she married my dad and everything. Who’s to say I won’t do the same? End up screaming at you and refusing to take my meds and — God, for years my dad spent day in and out just waiting for my mom to call. I don’t want that to happen to us...to you, and —“ she rambled, tangling her hands in her thick curls, bunching the locks between her fingers. 

After putting out the joint, Henry slowly unwound Natalie’s hands, taking them in his own. “I’ve told you this. I can handle this. You aren’t your mom. I’m not my dad. Genetics aren’t everything. Our lives in college will be insane, but you know what? I’m sure they won’t be half as bad as what you’ve had to deal with in the past,” he said, causing Natalie to laugh weakly. “Was that too much?”

“It was perfect. You’re perfect, Henry Taylor,” she smiled, relaxing slightly. 

“Perfect for you, Natalie Goodman,” Henry replied, leaning over and kissing her softly. “Now let’s go grab some snacks.”

~*~*~

Things eventually did come around and settle down, despite all the chaos that ensued during Natalie and Henry’s high school years. Natalie was off to Yale, studying Neuroscience, and a year later, Henry had joined her in Connecticut, studying Sociology at Southern Connecticut State University. A year after graduating, finding jobs, and settling down in an apartment, Henry had finally decided it was time. Time to propose, after being together for six and a half years, and with the blessing of Dan, off he went to get the ring. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough, and when he saw it, Henry knew that was the ring. It was fairly simple, a gold band encrusted with two sapphires - to mimic the blue dress Natalie wore to the Spring Formal, which still remains one of Henry’s favorite images of her in his mind - and a diamond in the middle of the sapphires. Nothing too flashy, or obvious, nothing Natalie would object against. And, on the night of their seventh anniversary, the plan was set in action. 

Anniversaries, at the point the two were at, were never a big deal. They usually made dinner together or ordered some food, maybe watched a movie, but that was all. Henry, however, planned out the night to a T. Dinner, and after dinner he would finally pop the question. 

“Nat?” he asked as they walked out to the car. “I’ve got a question.” 

“Hmm?” Natalie asked, observing their surroundings. 

“Well, it’s more of a statement. Marry me,” he grinned, walking over to a clearing and pulling her along. “I didn’t forget about what I said. Will you marry me, Natalie Goodman?” 

Henry got down on one knee, leaving Natalie in awe. After a few moments, she nodded, holding back tears. “Yes, of course,” she grinned, as Henry slid the ring onto her finger. “It took you long enough.” 

“I didn’t know if you were ready!” 

“Of course I was ready, Hen,” she laughed, leaning up to kiss him. 

 

Come September of that year, the wedding was held. It was a small ceremony, just close friends and family, including both of Natalie’s parents. 

“When we started dating,” Henry started his vows. “You were an anxious mess of a girl trying to bust her ass to get to Yale and I was a bit of a stoner who had no friends and didn’t try in school,” he paused as a few people laughed and Natalie looked down, blushing furiously. “But I promised you one thing, Natalie. I promised you that I would be perfect for you, make this horrible world a little bit better. Seven years later, I’m your husband, and you’re my wife, and that’s still true. This world might still be falling apart, and we might die because of the destruction of the climate in twenty years, but I’ll make your world hurt a bit less. I promised that to you then, I promise to you now, and I’ll promise it to you forever,” he finished, squeezing Natalie’s hand as he fought back some happy tears. 

Natalie gave Henry a watery smile, preparing for her own vows. “When I was in high school, I was focused on one thing, like Henry said. I wanted to get out of my house, away from my mother and father and to Yale so they could finally acknowledge my achievements. I know, it was selfish,” she laughed. “But, I came to realize, thanks to you, Henry, that having my only focus be Yale was unhealthy. Although I found unhealthy ways to cope, you helped me out of it throughout it all, and no matter what I put you through, you stayed around. I’m your wife now, Henry Taylor, but I’m not my mother - no offense Mom - and you’re not your father. We’re our own people, and it’s taken a lot for me to understand that. In a few years, I could go off the wall, but I know you’ll be there for me,” she sighed, shuttering as tears fell down her cheeks. Henry pressed kisses to her cheeks, kissing away the tears, before being allowed to kiss her on the lips. 

Life was crazy, Natalie knew that for sure, but in the blink of the eye she was Henry’s forever, and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
